


Finding Warmth in the Crystal Tower

by Feeeshy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, the WoL gets cold easily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feeeshy/pseuds/Feeeshy
Summary: The Ocular is much too cold for the Warrior of Light, but she endures it anyway for a chance to chat with the Crystal Exarch.





	Finding Warmth in the Crystal Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I had that I wanted to get out before patch 5.1

The Warrior of Light hated the cold. She hated it when her and Alphinaud had to hide away in Coerthas. She hated it at the Azim Steppe during the Naadam. And she hated it now, in the Ocular of the Crystal Tower.

Had it always been this cold in here, she wondered. At first she thought it was some aftereffect of going through the portal, but the chill never left. Perhaps it was the overabundance of light within her during her last visits that kept her warm before. Now, she was clenching her jaw in an attempt to control her chattering teeth as G’raha updated her on her companions.

“...Alphinaud is in Eulmore, Alisaie at the Inn at Journey’s Head, and Y’shtola with the Night’s Blessed...”

She crossed her arms, hoping she looked stoic and not at all like she was trying to conserve as much body heat as possible.

“...Rest assured I continue searching for a way to deliver your comrades home...”

A nod concealed a shiver.

“But, enough about that. How have you been? I had not expected you back so soon,” he asked warmly, and there it was. The real reason she was tolerating this cold. That smile of his. The one he always directed at her, the one that reached his eyes. Every time it made her heart dance.

She started to respond, but another shiver ran through her, cutting her off. This he finally noticed.

"Is everything alright?" His ears folded back with concern.

"I-I-I'm f-fine." Her voice betrayed what her pride didn’t let her admit.

He took notice of her trembling. “Are you...cold, by chance?”

She hesitated, but eventually yielded a nod.

“Ah, sorry. I suppose I’ve grown accustomed to it. Does this help?” He took his staff in both hands and concentrated. She could feel the aetheric energy begin to hum around them, and the very walls of the Ocular started to give off a faint heat. In no time the room went from freezing to pleasantly warm.

The surprise on her face was obvious. "I had no idea you could do that." She was impressed.

He fidgeted, apparently bashful at his ability to control the very aether of an ancient Allagan tower. “My merging with the tower has given me more control over it, more so than just with the Allagan blood.”

“That seems very handy.”

“It...rarely has practical uses like this. Not many guests to entertain, after all.”

“Ah.” That didn’t sit well with her. “Well, I suppose I will have to visit more often. Would be a shame for this useful talent to go to waste.” His ears perked up. She hoped she sounded as casual as possible. He really was not good at hiding his feelings, but she could only hope that she was the slightest bit better.

He gave her that gentle smile of his again, and she knew she would endure any bitter cold for it.


End file.
